First Sight
by Hiroshi Nakano
Summary: Makun and Taki R&R ma-kun falls in love with taki what would his mother think?
1. Crazy Dance

Chapter 1 ^^

Ma-Kun walked in his house about around 12:30 am, He walked into the Kitchen and opened up the fridge door and took out a can of soda he than closed the Fridge door and sat at his dining room table and looked through his diary/journal for a blank page. "……great looks like I wrote on every page" he said as he flipped through the pages and found a 1 blank piece of paper and he smiled. "Ok let see here…." he took out a pen and started writing.. à What he is writing: 

" sigh today for once Taki smiled….I think it was because we made it a head of Bad Luck, but he looked so cute when he was smiling and that shirt that he was wearing looked very well…ummm sexah on him along with those tight jeans ^^…,and that's not all that happened today, today he was threatening Sakume for a joke, But then Sakuma glared at him after being scared for a few minutes and punched Taki across the Face and ran off…I'm glad I was there to give Taki a cloth for his bloody nose and to calm him down and I wish I could write a little smaller because I'm running out of room and I think I hear mom coming got to go. Ma-Kun ^^V

Ma-Kun shut his book quickly and turned around to see a very angry mother standing in front of him. "You're late…AGAIN" she yelled.

"Well you see….there was work and late night practices mom so ahehehe…" Ma-Kun tried to explain.

"I see well…the only way I can punish you is….your grounded!!" She yelled.

"WH…what!? But mom I can't be grounded I'm….hey give that back" he stuttered and tried to grave his Journal. "Give it back…"

"You will get this back in a week…" she said calmly.

" BUT BUT!!ARG GIVE IT BACK" he yelled and went to grave the book.

*SLAP* his mother slapped him on his right cheek.

"2 weeks" She yelled and walked off.

Ma-Kun put his hand on his cheek. "( No. what if she reads it I'll be in so much trouble)" he thought and sighed. "(I got to think optimistic…hey wait a sec parents never go through anyone's journal)"…"few I'm safe" he sighed 

"Man that hurt……huh" he stated then two hands went over his eyes.

"Hmmmm…guess who?" Ma-kun heard a whisper in his ear.

"Uhhhh….Taki…." He replied.

"Hey how did you know??" Taki said and release his hands that were covering his eyes.

Ma-kun turned around to face Taki. "Dude how did you get in the house?" Ma-kun asked. 

Ma-kuns eyes widen.

Taki looked at him and smiled and held up a key. "You gave me this last week remember" he winked.

"Oh ya now I remember." Ma-kun laughed while ignoring the pain on his cheek.

" Hmmmm….what happened?" Taki asked with a raised eye brow placing his hand gently on Ma-Kuns cheek.

"Nothing…." Ma-Kun replied nervously

"Don't lie" Taki said with his eye brow furrowed.

"My…mom slapped me because I was not listening to her and she took my dia…I mean journal and I was trying to grave it from her.

" So it was just your…..OW F***" Taki said calmly before a broom hit him at the back of his head which made him fall on top of Ma-kun and Slam there lips against one another's.

Ma-Kuns eyes went wide. "?"

Taki got of his friend and helped him up and turned around to see Ma-kuns mother with a very gross look on her face.

"Mame…..WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH THAT DARN BROOM?!?!?!?" Taki yelled.

Mother faints.

"ok….I did not do it that time now where's your bathroom….Uhhh Ma-Kun" Taki stated then turned around to Ma-Kun with his eyes closed tightly holding his Chest tears streaming down his face, his teeth grunted together, Then coughed up a bit of blood. "NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!! DAMN THOSE DOCTORS THEY SAID HIS RIBS WHERE FINE" Taki picked up his friend and ran out side and put Ma-kun in the passenger seat of his car then got in the driver sear and drove off to a hospital. His hand holding Ma-kuns as he drove with his free hand.

"T…t…taki….I'm sorry…to put you in this trouble…." Ma-kun sobbed in pain.

"I know I know shhhh you will be ok…." Taki said a little tear going down the side of his cheek as he drove.

****at the hospital****

Taki passed back in forth in the waiting room, then placed a hand on his lips,

"……?!" He said nothing and stopped and sat in a chair and placed his hands on his face.

"Get your first kiss Taki" he heard behind him.

Taki stood up and went to punch that person across the face, but the person caught his fist. Taki looked up to see Tohma….his manager in front of him. Tohma looked at him and smiled letting go of his fist. "Hi!"

"Oh its just you…can my day gets any worse" Taki frowned with an angry look. "How did you know that?!….and may I point out THAT WE DID NOT KISS!! I FELL ON HIM BECAUSE OF HIS MOTHER HITING ME WITH THAT D**** BROOM!!" Taki yelled…..then people looked at him and continued on what the were doing.

"I see." Tohma stated placing his figures to his chin."now about that punch"

"Gahhhh!!! That was a mistake ahehehe…a shit I'm in trouble" Taki said nervously then sighed. "So what's my punishment this time?" he said with a slight glare at Tohma.

"Hmmmm…oh!?" Tohma was about to say when two hands went around his waste. And a chin rested on his shoulder, Tohma smiled looking at Ryuichi.

"Ahem --_--" (A.N could not resist ^^) Taki said looking at the two men. "Punishment please….."

"Oh yes" Tohma looked at Taki. "You have to dance to *Move Your Body* in front of everyone here" Tohma stated calmly.

"WHAT!!!??" Taki yelled

"Do that our you can mess with my brother in law again" Tohma smirked.

Ryuichi Giggled and nibbled on Tohma's ear. Which made Tohma blush. 

"ARG!!! Fine…." Taki stood up and went on a table. "I'm going to regret this" He sighed.

Tohma put on the music and everyone looked to Taki.

"God kill me now!" he whispered and then smiled at the people and well started dancing.

People cheering him on and Ryuichi on the floor laughing his head off.

Ma-Kun woke up in a bed room to the sound of cheering people, "wonder what's going on?" he carefully go up and walked out side. "Uhhh…" Ma-kun blushed looking at his friend dance…. "……." 

Taki then stopped and bowed to the people and looked around. "(KILL ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!)" He thought.

Ma-kun was kinda laughing and smiled at Taki. Taki eyes widen "MA-KUN" he ran through the crowed over to his friend and hugged him gently due to his ribs. "Man I was so worried about you." Taki smiled.

"You were worried?" Ma-kun Asked.

" Of course I was worried about you, you're my friend and I care about my friends" Taki replied with a small laugh.

Ma-Kun Hugged his friend as he blushd.

*** Few days later***

Ma-Kun walked into his house. "Hey Ho I'm home." He said with a big Smile on his Face. "And no I did not mean it in that way Mom!" 

" Ma-Kun your home….." she stuttered as she walked down the stairs holding his Journal.

"Could I have that back now please…I promise to be home on time." Ma-Kun said looking at her.

She returned her sons book and looked to the ground. "I'm very disappointed in you son…" she stated.

"About what" He asked with a concern look on his face…

" Your Gay…..ERM!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!"

" What….." Ma-Kuns stuttered his eyes now blank. "No…I have no were else to go….and I just got out of the hospital punish me later and I'm not Gay!!" Ma-kuns eyes started to water. "Please let me stay" he looked at her now crying.

" I'm sorry….now get out" She pushed him outside and shut the door.

" DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Ma-kun Cried banging on the door with his fist. Ma-Kun stood there and walked off down the street. " I can't believe it my own mother kicked me out of my own house, and Taki won't b home for 3 days since he is in America with Tohma…." Ma-Kun sat down on a bench "....and I don't have any money for hotel I guess I'll just sleep here tonite." he wiped his eyes and layed down on the Bench. He closed his eyes. And tried to fall asleep.

Untill he heard.. "Hey is that you Ma-Kun?!" he opened his eyes to see a pink haired boy with violet eyes looking down at him.

"Shindou?!" Ma-Kun stated and sat up and looked at him.

" Hi!!^^" Shuichi smiled. "What you doing out here this late?"

"My mom kicked me out…" Ma-Kun replied. "…you…" 

"Oh me and Yuki were just heading home from a date…..Want to stay with us"

Yuki choked on one of his Cigarettes and spat it out. "SHUICHI!? Don't invite people into my house!?" Yuki yelled

"Pwease" Shuichi Asked

"NO!"

"please I'll do what ever you want to night" Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and whispered in his ear "I'll even let you rape me tonight" 

" ERM!!! Fine!!" Yuki sighed

Ma-kun looked at them… "uhhhh…thanks^^;;;" he got up and looked at them and fallowed them to Yuki's Apartment.

Here is a new Fanfic R&R pwease thankies

Chapter 2

**When they got to the apartment**

"You can sleep in here since Shuichi is gonna be in my room tonite." Yuki said as he opened Shuichi's room door with an annoyed look on his face. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge, if you use the phone don't be on for more then 30 minutes got that?!"

"Yes, thank you" Ma-Kun stated and bowed.

Yuki picked up Shuichi and left to go to his bedroom. "HEY WAIT MY COOOKIEE!!!" Shuichi complained trying to get out of Yuki's grip.

(Note: something like that happened to me at school…I was kinda dragged to the Library and I did not get a chance to eat my Cookie T.T)

Yuki shut the door behind him and locked it.

Ma-Kun sat on the couch and turned on the TV with a can of Shuichi's soda in his hand…."boring -- --;;;;" Ma-Kun muttered before he took asip of his soda. He took out his Cell phone and dialed Taki's # but it was busy so he hung up. "I can't believe my mom found out that I like Taki" He whispered in a sad voice. "I wish Taki was here" he sobed….."I'm scared enough of Eiri but I hate being alone"

***meanwhile at Ma-Kuns house***

*Knock Knock* Taki knocked on the door again. "Where is Ma-kun…?" he asked himself. The door opened "HEY DUED…….hey your not Ma-Kun" Taki said with line dot eyes as he looked at Ma-Kuns mother, He put his eyes back to normal and looked at her. "You know where he is?"

"No….why don't you go look for him….you gay" Mother said with anger.

"Hey old hag I'm not gay so shut you God D**** mouth" Taki said with a slight glare.

"Then its just Ma-Kun who is gay" She asked.

" He is gay….."

He got interrupted by her again. "For you…did you not know that?" she asked and shut the door.

"So you kicked him out because he is…..wait F***!!" Taki said in shock that his friend was in love with him, he then blushed a bright shaded red and held his face. "Taki get a hold of your self….love is love right??" Taki began to shake, he was getting scared…. "But when I see him I have this strange feeling in my stomach…Wait??…does that mean I love Ma-Kun??" he held his face again now on his knees….he got up and breathed deeply 3 times "Now I have to figure out where he is at" he took out his cell phone and dialed Ma-Kuns #.

**back at Yuki's appartment**

Ma-Kun was fast a sleep until he heard his phone ring. "huh??" he took out his Phone "hello? TAKI!" he said surprised

"Hey bud where are ya?" Taki asked as he walked down a street.

" Uhhhhhh….Yuki's house" Ma-Kun Replied.

"WHAT!?!?!"

" Shindou invited me to stay…..because…huh?" Ma-Kun turned around to see Eiri behind him with a towel around his waist and a scared Shuichi behind him.

"Dued?? Hey you there" Taki asked until he heard another voice. "Eiri…."

" Yes your friend is here….and if this a plan to get near my Shu chan then I'll kill him…..you have 10 minutes to get over here and explain why he was out side so get over here now." 

"HEY I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR ADDRESS!!" Taki yelled.

" AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!"

"Heh guess you will have to figure it out on your own now would ya" Yuki relpied and hung up the phone. 

Shuichi looked at his lover also wearing a towel. "Yuki don't kill him he had nothing to do with last time" Shuichi sobed, tears streaming down his face and onto the floor. 

Ma-Kun looked at Yuki, he knew he would not live much longer due to the look in his eyes. Yuki smirked and looked to Shuichi. "I'm not gonna kill him in front of you ok" he placed a hand under Shuichi's chin. "Ok?"

"NO!!!" Shuichi cried and hugged Yuki. "That was a long time ago I want to forget about it….if you kill him I'll have nighmares about it again." Shuichi cried. 

"….." Yuki looked at his lover and held him close. ( I did not relies that Shuichi gets Nightmares when I do this) "Fine…..I won't kill him" Yuki replied and looked at Shuichi in the eye. And he then preesed his Lips against Shuichi's as he held him.

Ma-Kun could not believe what he was seeing, Yuki actually listened to Shuichi for once….. Suddenly the door flew open and everyone looked over to see a out of Breath Taki.

"Taki….?" Ma-Kun Whisper.

"Keep your feethy hands off my Ma-Kun" Taki panted in anger then fell down to his knees panting.

"Hmmm…how did you get here so fast" Yuki asked handing him a glass of water.

"Your Brother in Law told me when I called him" Taki replied after drinking the water.

Ma-Kuns Eyes were wide when he had heard "Keep your feethy hands off my Ma-Kun" from Taki.

Before Ma-Kun could say something….he felt Takis Hand Grave his and pull him up. And drag him out of the appartment, and slam the door behind him. He walked to the elevator with Ma-Kun and pushed some buttons.

"So…..you like me??" Taki asked his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Uhhhhhh…..huh?" Ma-kun replied before Taki pushed him against the wall and pinned him there.

"Why did you not tell me before" He asked looking at Ma-Kun in the eye.

Ma-Kun Blushed and said nothing. "I don't know…" 

"I see….." Taki replied, slowly he pressed his lips against Ma-Kuns, Ma-Kuns eyes whiden, then closed his eyes and kissed him back. Taki forced Ma-Kuns mouth open with his Tounge and searched every inch of Ma-Kuns mouth, he moned feeling the hot warm wet flesh against his tounge, Tasting the mint that Taki probably had earlier. Taki put one of his hands under Ma-kuns shirt he was wearing and felt his sides, his cheast. 

Taki broke the kiss by pushing away slowly, both trying to catch there breath, theres lips an inch away from anothers…and both looking at each other in the eye.

**Chapter 2 end*

Chapter 3 coming up soon. 


	2. Scaryness

Chapter 3 

Pairing: Ma-kun and Taki ^^

Sorry for taking so long on this I had to think on what's gonna happen next.

***********  


Taki woke up in his bed around 7:30 in the morning. He looked over to see a sleeping Ma-kun beside him, He smiled and sat up then stretched his arms, then scratched his chest, he looked down and lifted up the blankets and put them back down, and went red because he was naked and so was Ma-kun. 

"…….." Taki said nothing and got out of bed and started to put on some clean cloths for the day, when he was done he looked to his bed and Ma-kun was still asleep. "Hey dumb ass wake up" he said as he threw a slipper at him.

Ma-kun woke up and threw the slipper back. "Morning Taki…" Ma-kun said then yawned. "Uhhhh why am I naked?!" Ma-kun asked with a raised eye brow.

Taki laughed "Idiot we had sex remember" Taki laughed and threw Ma-kun some cloths.

"……" Ma-kun said nothing and got dressed but before he was about to put on his shirt Taki went in front of him and stared into his eye, Taki then put Ma-kuns arms to the side with his hands and started to kiss his neck. Ma-kun just moned and fell back on to the bed and Taki on top of him. Taki stopped and looked into his lovers eyes then pressed his lips against Ma-kuns, they kissed for a while until. 

"Ring Ring" Ma-Kuns Cell phone went, he reached for the phone and stopped kissing Taki. Taki got off him and left the room.

"Hello?!" He asked.

"MA-KUN COME HELP TOHMA HE NEED HELP!" Ryuichi cried on the other line.

Ma-kun quickly stood up on to his feet.

"Sakuma what's wrong? What happened?" Ma-Kun asked. 

There was a loud bang on the other line like a sound of a gun. Ma-kuns eyes widen. "RYUICHI ARE YOU OK!!!" He yelled.

"Were….at…..N…..G….studio……." Ryuichi said weakly on the other line.

Ma-kun then heard the phone drop on the floor. He ran out of the room. "TAKI!!!!" he cried

Taki dropped his coffee mug on the floor and ran over.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Taki asked

Ma-kun explained everything, Taki put on a mad face and ran out the door and Ma-kun close behind him, they ran to the car and drove to NG studio. 

********

Ryuichi was in a corner holding his arm in pain holding his pink bunny while crying. "Tohma!!!" He cried as he saw Tohma get thrown in front of him, Tohma eyes were shut and there was blood coming from his mouth and onto the floor.

"Now that he is taken care of it's your turn." Ryuichi heard.

"Who are you??!!" Ryuichi practically choked on his tears.

A tall man with Light brown hair came out and looked down at Ryuichi. "My name is Yuki…."

"You're that guy Tohma told me about……but thought you….I mean people say your dead….Ack!!" Ryuichi whimpered before being lifted by hair by the man, Ryuichi dropped his bunny and graved Yukis arm. "LET ME GO!!!!" he yelled in pain

Yuki glared at him and punched him in the gut. 

"NGH" Ryuichi's eyes went blank and wide as he held his gut. And coughed.

Yuki laughed and dropped Ryuichi……Ryuichi continued gasping for breath.

"Awe does the baby need help." Yuki joked and picked up Kumagoru. "Is this yours?" He smirked.

Ryuichi looked up at him and his eyes widen again. "NO!! Kuma Chan!! Give him back please." Ryuichi tried to get up. But fell down. "Please give it back" He cried.

"Hmmm…how about……." Yuki said until *SLAP!!!!* As he got slapped across the face and dropped the bunny.

"Oh sorry did that hurt…..he he" Noriko laughed and looked to Ryuichi holding Kumagoru.

Ryuichi told Noriko to run and he would be fine, she said no and he kept on telling her until she gave in and did as for Yuki he was one the ground holding his cheek.

*******

Ma-kun and Taki ran into the room and saw Ryuichi on the ground and Tohma on the ground bleeding.

"Are they dead" Ma-kun stuttered.

"Let's get them outta here….."Taki whispered and walked over to Tohma and picked him up.

Ma-kun walked over to Ryuichi and picked him up as well. They both walked off with the injured men.

In the Shadows Yuki smirked. 

"Now its Eiri's turn." he smiled and walked of out of the room.

****At the hospital****

Ryuichi and Tohma were being treated and Noriko continued to cry. "I should have done something!!! Why did I listen to Ryuichi why?" She cried. Yuki on the other hand was pissed, he leaned against the wall in anger. "I'm gonna kill that Son of a bitch….."He groaned.

K sat there in a chair with a frown on his face…….not saying a word. Ken Chan was now with Ma-kun and Taki. Shuichi was sitting in a chair having little tears going don his cheeks……

Everyone was quiet until. 

"WERES MY COUSIN?!" Suguru yelled as he ran in Hiroshi behind him.

Suguru looked around with a scared/ Depress look on his face, "Were he!"

Shuichi looked at him. "He is in the ER." Shuichi whispered.

Suguru eyes filled with tears and cried Hiroshi walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

(Note: ok I guess this fanfic is on everybody rate now. ^^`;;;)

Hours later……..

A doctor came out, Taki looked at him along with everyone else.

"So…..how are they?" Taki asked

The doctor looked at him. "Well Ryuichi is sleeping and Tohma……is well….I'm sorry." The doctor looked down to the ground and walked off.

Suguru eyes whiden. "Tohma…..NO!!!!!!" he yelled and ran into the room down the hall Hiroshi behind him again.

Tohma's eye's remained shut. Suguru tried waking him up but no response… Hiroshi put a hand on Suguru's shoulder. And pulled him over.

"Dued I'm sorry." Hiroshi cried holding suguru close.

Yuki ran in just that second. "He can't be….g…gone…"Yuki stuttered holding himself from crying and made a fist.

Everyone looked down at Tohma and left the room not wanting to cry…..Yuki for once was actually crying in the waiting room and Shuichi was trying to commfort him.

To be Continued……

Is Tohma dead or alive, Who is this Guy named Yuki??? (Note: u probably know who I'm talking about)

And I hope this chapter turned out a little better. ^^ 


End file.
